beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Yavuz Serghei
about/by here. Background Yavuz was born to Bogdan Adrian Serghei and Amethyst Cleo Serghei nee Snape on April 23, 1990. On the day of his birth it had been storming and the midwife almost didn’t make it in time. The room that he was born in was of Spartan design but also had some lavish in it. It had some tapestries hanging from the wall some depicting a scene from his father’s mortal past. One tapestry was of his parent’s wedding and the third was of his mother’s family home and country. As Yavuz grew up he would play with the other children in Bucharest. Yavuz’s half vampire heritage causes him to be more sensitive to the sun light. If he was outside for over 5hours in the sun he would get what is called sun sickness. Sun sickness is a fever or flu like symtoms. He would get a fever and flu like symtoms and his mother would place him in a very cool and dark place. Also he would have to eat raw or rare meat to help get better as well. He found this out the hard way as he was outside playing in the sun for several hours on end. Yavuz had ended up being sick for a couple of days from that one day of being out in the sun for a long period of time. He learned that he can’t be out in the sun for long like the rest of the kids his age. He felt isolated at that point and started to read the books that his mother had on magic. He ended up reading a book on magical creatures and found out that he is a half vampire. He also found out that if he eats a diet that consist of more vegetables than meat he gets an upset stomach, gas, and queasy nauseous, and the move vegetables that he eats the more intense the symptoms are. So he eats a diet that consists of more meat than vegetables, and sometimes he likes his meat rare to raw. Yavuz was home schooled by his mother starting at the age of five. He learned how to read, write, and his numbers. His lessons were hard when he started out and he got frustrated a lot. His reading, writing, and numbers took a long while to learn but he learned them. After he learned how to read and write his father started to teach him the history of vampires. His mother started to teach him about the wizarding world history, politics, and manners. By the time that he was ten years old he knew how to dance, the dances that he knows are ballroom, waltz, and other slow dances. Yavuz’ mother passed away of an unknown illness before he turned elven and his father had decided that it would be a good time for a change in both of their lives. Bogdan had saved up money to move them from Romania back to his wife’s home country of England. Yavuz’ mother had been receiving letters from her home. He had sent a letter to his mother’s family about her death and his arriving in England. He is now elven and he is looking forward to going to Hogwarts as his mother had described the castle. He misses his mother very much on some days that they would spend together. Personality Yavuz is sometimes a loner but generally during the times that he is having issues with his vampire half. He is normally outgoing to an extent. He also respects those who are in a position of authority. He has respect for those that have are established authority. If he has problems he tends to deny that they even exist which can lead to anger and resentment sometimes at him and other times at others. Play By This character was played by Anton and has been archived. It is not playable. Category:Characters Category:Not Playable